There's Always a First
by pinkelephant
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are all in their first year at Hogwarts and have no idea about how different their lives are going to be after just one year of their new school. 2ND CHAP UP. R
1. The Letters

Summary: How quaint. The title is completely true! It's my first fanfic (hopefully a succecful one). Harry, Ron and Hermione are all in their first year at Hogwarts and are going through tough and exciting times. What will happen to them? Will they turn out friends? How 'bout Draco?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and half of the characters personalities.  
  
A/N: Ok, so this would be the chapter where they guys receive their letters- enjoy and review pleeeeeeeease!!! (First fic, hoping it'll turn out alright)  
  
-Number 4, Private Drive-  
  
Harry woke up in his bed under the stairs just as the morning birds started to sing. Though it was not exactly easy to hear them in the dark little cupboard, their high pitched tunes carried in through the open window of the kitchen where his uncle was probably making himself breakfast.  
  
Breakfast was right. A few moments later he could hear the sizzle as the source-pan cooked up the fat covered bacon strips. Mmm, bacon. Harry rarely got to eat anything decent at the house, the reason being that no one would cook for him- apart from at dinner times, where Mrs Dursley reluctantly filled his plate or bowl. It was because of this that Harry had turned out rather scrawny looking, and a tad 'dull,' as Mr Dursley always said.  
  
'Boy!' Came the thundering voice of his uncle Vernon. 'Are you up yet?'  
  
'Yes,' called Harry as he wriggled around under his blanket.  
  
There was an annoyed grumble as Vernon heard the reply. He enjoyed shouting at Harry, it was a form of exercise from his point of view, and any exercise for him was clearly needed.  
  
Harry sighed. He probably should get up- after all, his uncle was bound to send in his fat annoying cousin just to make sure he was up. Slowly he shook the blanket off one leg.  
  
'Ah! It's cold!' He said pulling his foot back under the covers.  
  
He obviously wouldn't be getting up any time soon.  
  
'Boy!' Came the voice of Vernon once again. 'Why aren't you in the kitchen?'  
  
Harry thought for a moment. Why wasn't he in the kitchen? It was breakfast and if he was lucky he could probably scrape some of the leftover bacon from the bottom of the pan.  
  
'I-uuuh...' he paused and coughed 'I feel sick.' Harry coughed again, a little louder and more noticeably.  
  
Another grumble. Harry grinned to himself as he waited for a reply from his uncle. Suddenly, out of nowhere, there came a thumping on his door.  
  
'Harry!' It was his aunt. 'Breakfast's ready. Scrambled eggs on toast with a side of bacon.'  
  
Harry sat bolt up right and pulled on one of his cousin Dudley's old t- shirts and some old jeans. He scurried around the small cage-like room before giving up his search for a hairbrush and pulled on some miss-matched socks.  
  
'I'm coming!' he called as he emerged from the cupboard, wide-eyed and licking his lips.  
  
Harry froze as he saw his glaring uncle and aunt standing in front of him. He coughed again, quite obviously as Vernon's fat face turned quickly from pink to a shade of deep violet.  
  
'I'll go get the mail then shall I?' Harry asked, before turning towards the door.  
  
By now, Dudley- his cousin who was a few months older then him and already closely resembled a beach-ball was at the foot of the stairs watching with a smile on his face. His favourite thing in the world was beating up Harry, or watching his dad yelling at him- so at this moment it was like watching an action show on TV.  
  
'You will do no such thing boy,' spat his uncle, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. 'You will do no such thing!'  
  
Hearing these words, Harry turned and sprinted out the front door as fast as he could- knowing that Vernon would come puffing into the garden after him with bright red cheeks.  
  
Harry nimbly climbed the tallest and straightest tree there was in the garden, knowing that not even his stupid cousin would be able to follow him up it. No sooner had he reached a stable branch, had Vernon come panting out of the house shouting fowl words at his nephew.  
  
'GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE TWERP!!!' He boomed. 'AS SOON AS YOUR FEET TOUCH THE GROUND YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!!!'  
  
'Then I suppose I'll never get down,' called Harry from his perch.  
  
Vernon, who was completely enraged about the young boy's arrogance, started jumping up and down on the spot.  
  
'YOU'LL HAVE TO COME DOWN SOME TIME YOU MANGY BEAST!!!'  
  
'Not necessarily,' said Harry simply, showing no signs of giving up.  
  
'WHY YOU!!!!!' Vernon by now had reached boiling point and Harry could have sworn that there was steam floating from his ears.  
  
There was a long silence as Harry looked down at his colourful relative bouncing up and down. In a matter of seconds his aunt's head was poking out one of the many windows.  
  
'Vernon!' She hissed. 'The neighbours are watching!'  
  
Vernon looked back at his wife and stood still, smoothing his hair with a sweaty hand. He adjusted his shirt and loosened his tie around the neck before slowly returning to his natural colour.  
  
'Right- right,' he repeated, before making his way back to the house, without giving Harry a second glance.  
  
-The Burrow-  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!' A loud scream came from the third story of the Weasley's house, followed by the familiar noise of a child clumsily running down stairs.  
  
'Mu-uuuuum!!!' A young girl by the name of Ginny wailed.  
  
'George put a worm in my bed and I just found pumpkin smudges all over my homework!!!'  
  
'Oh did he now?' Molly, the mother of the Weasley's asked.  
  
Ginny nodded pathetically before breaking out in a shower of tears. It was not unusual for her brothers to play tricks on her, but all the same- she hated it.  
  
'George Arnold Weasley! Come down her IMIDIATELY!!!' Molly shouted while stroking her daughters head as she sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
At that moment George and Fred who had been sitting at the top of the stairs listening to the screams of their sister, froze. It was not a pleasant sight when their mother got angry, and now was one of those times.  
  
'Uh-oh. First names!' whispered Fred with a worried grin on his face. 'Good luck mate!'  
  
George stared wide-eyed at his twin for a moment before getting up and walking down the steep winding staircase. He stopped as he reached the entrance of the dining room, fidgeting as his mother's piercing glare landed on him.  
  
'George Weasley! You should be ashamed of yourself- hurting the feelings of a young girl like that!' she continued stroking the sniffling lump that was half buried in the sleeve of her shirt.  
  
'How could you think that doing such a horrible prank could be in the slightest bit funny?'  
  
'I dunno...' George started, before being cut off again.  
  
'Look! I don't want to hear it- but if you ever play one of your immature jokes on your sister again I will see to it that you are disowned!' She finished in a deadly whisper and George knew not to carry on any further remarks, but just nodded.  
  
At that moment Arthur, the father- walked into the house beaming.  
  
'Molly? Molly!' He called. 'The letters are here!'  
  
Molly turned away from George and looked at her husband who stood waving a pair of envelopes above his head.  
  
'The Hogwarts ones?' She asked as Arthur nodded.  
  
George grinned as he heard this and hopped over to his dad, grabbing the letters from his hand.  
  
'Oi! Look at this!' He said as Fred appeared quite suddenly, beside him. 'There's one for Ron this year!'  
  
Fred grinned and nudged his brother, 'Einstein, he's going into his first year this year.'  
  
'I know that,' replied George, 'but I wasn't sure if he'd get entered- I mean, he's not the savvy wizard you and I are.'  
  
Arthur chuckled and walked over to his sons.  
  
'Boys, boys, boys- of course your brother was entered into Hogwarts!' he smiled 'He's a Weasley!'  
  
Molly, who was still sitting in her chair, was smiling from ear to ear. The news that all of her sons were thought good enough to enter the top school of magic was wonderful! But Fred just frowned, hearing his father's words, wasn't exactly reassuring. Being a Weasley meant nothing. Slytherins had their pure blood standards, and even though they were pure, other wizarding families, (e.g. Slytherins) thought of them as unworthy, and poor.  
  
'Oh well,' Fred interrupted. 'There's always little Gin to let us down'  
  
Molly glared at him.  
  
'That was uncalled for Fred! Now go upstairs and call your brother down here immediately!'  
  
'Which one?' Fred said rudely.  
  
'Which one do you think?' Molly said.  
  
Fred turned and rolled his eyes, making his way upstairs with his and George's letters.  
  
'Hey Squirt!' Fred called as he knocked on Ron's door.  
  
'Yeah?' came the reply.  
  
'Your letter's here- from Hogwarts.'  
  
There was a pause, followed by a series of crashing noises before the door was opened by a young red-headed boy.  
  
'Well where is it then??' He asked excitedly.  
  
'Downstairs, with mum and dad,' said George, who stood behind Fred.  
  
'Brill!' Ron grinned and raced down the stair case.  
  
He reached the dining room and snatched the letter out of his father's hand, tearing off the wax seal and reading over the green inked hand- writing. So many years had he looked over his brothers shoulders as they received their letters, but now it was his turn to read his very own.  
  
'Look at this dad!' he said, tugging at Arthur's sleeve. 'I get to go on that Hogwarts Express train on the first of September, and it says here that it leaves at 11:00am'  
  
'Yes dear, it's the same train that all of your relatives have traveled on for Merlin knows how long!' Molly smiled. 'Now let's see your list of books!'  
  
'Not yet mum! I haven't finished reading it.'  
  
Molly nodded as Ginny released herself from her hug and walked over to Ron's side, looking at his letter.  
  
'I can't wait till I get my own letter!' she smiled as Ron ruffled her red hair.  
  
'Come on, let's go look at all the stuff I need!' he said kindly as they went to sit in the garden.  
  
'Watch out for gnomes kids! And please take your wands for once!' Molly said.  
  
'Don't be such a worrier Molly, they'll be fine!' Arthur smiled and walked over to her.  
  
-Number 4, Private Drive-  
  
Harry slowly got down from the tree, and made his way to the front of the house, where he snatched the mail from its box. Rushing back to the garden, he stuffed the letters into his pocket and scrambled up the creeper and sat on the roof.  
  
'Here! What's this?' he asked himself as he flipped through to a letter addressed to him.  
  
'Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
On behalf of the Headmaster and teachers board, I would like to invite you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In your time here, you will learn spells and potions, and most importantly- how to wield a wand. There are four houses, known as Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. In one of these houses, you will be placed. Your house will be like your family, and you will go to classes with them and sleep and dine with them.  
  
You will need the following items if you wish to attend:  
  
1x black hat 1x copper cauldron 1x wand 3x black robes 1x Hogwarts Through the Ages 1x A History of Witches and Wizards 1x Democratic Dates and Departures 1x The Beginners Guild to Herbs, Plants and Weeds 1x Potion or Poison? 1x Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them  
  
The following pets are accepted:  
  
Cats Toads Bats Rats Rabbits Lizards  
  
We hope to see you soon at Hogwarts Mr. Potter. Happy holiday and happy birthday.  
  
Sincerely, Professor Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress'  
  
Harry re-read the letter for a moment before his brain had time to calculate what was going on.  
  
'Wow! I thought this would never come!' He said as his mouth hung open.  
  
-The Burrow-  
  
'It says you have to have a black hat, one copper cauldron, a wand, three black robes and a million books,' Ginny said as she scanned over the list.  
  
'Give me that!' Ron said as he snatched the parchment from her hands. 'Hey look! I can have a cat, a toad, a bat, a rabbit, a lizard or a... rat??? Aww man! I don't want a rat!'  
  
'I truly do feel sorry for you- you'll probably get Scabbers,' Ginny said as she watched a lady-bug crawl along her finger.  
  
'But I don't want Scabbers- he's useless!' Ron wailed. 'I want a bat, or a lizard- or something interesting!!!'  
  
'Oh well, nothing's perfect,' Ginny shrugged and got up from her seat on the old garden chair, 'Anyway, you'd better get ready- mum said she'd be going to Diagon Alley soon.'  
  
A/N: How was the first chapter? Sorry if it went on about nothing for a bit *sheepish grin* Please review!(  
=.second chapter currently being made, please check back soon!.= 


	2. Shopping for a New Year

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the new charries and half of the characters personalities... and some of the places.  
  
A/N: Second chapter. Finally finished! yaaay!!! Ok, so Harry and Ron meet in Diagon Alley and yeah- they meet...? Aaaaanyway- hope you enjoy!  
  
-The Burrow-  
  
"Ron darling! We're waiting for you down in the kitchen!" Molly called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Coming mum!" Ron echoed as he rushed down the stairs, his red hair scruffily wavering as he moved.  
  
"Right-o son, you know what to do?" Arthur asked, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder, as he stood by the fireplace with his family.  
  
"Yup!" Ron grinned.  
  
"Alrighty then!" Arthur beamed. "Fred, George- you go first and wait for us when you get there!"  
  
"Yes dad," the twins said in unison as they stepped into the fireplace- disappearing soon after.  
  
"Ok Ron- it's your turn now... remember, speak very clearly unless you want to end up somewhere on the other side of the world," Molly joked as she gave Ron some flu-powder.  
  
Ron smiled slightly and sprinkled the purple powder into the fire. It turned a purpley-blue colour and he stepped in.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" He said as the warm flames enveloped him.  
  
He was sent into a spinning blur of images and colour moving a top speed. He felt this way for what seemed like hours, before he finally stopped. Ron toppled out of the fireplace, landing on his knees in Flourish and Blott's. He looked up to see the grubby hand of his brother Fred, stuck out to help him up.  
  
"Nice trip?" Fred asked comically as he helped his little brother to his feet.  
  
"I've had better," Ron said. There was a sickness in his stomach that wouldn't go away.  
  
A moment later, Arthur, Molly, Ginny and Percy appeared in the fireplace. They each stepped out and dusted whatever soot they had gathered on their ride, off them.  
  
"Alright kids, ready to go to the bank?" Arthur said cheerfully.  
  
Molly gave him a stern glance, and he dropped his gaze to the ground.  
  
"How about your father and I go to the bank, and then we'll meet up with you in about an hour at the Three Broomsticks?" Molly interrupted. "In the mean time you can go looking for your supplies and maybe get a pumpkin pasty with your pocket money."  
  
"Ok!" Fred and George chorused and bounded off into the crowded street without another word.  
  
"But don't go to..." Arthur trailed off as his sons disappeared from view.  
  
"Alright Percy, Ron, Ginny- go where you'd like but meet us in one hour don't forget!"  
  
"Ok mum! Bye!!" Ron said and dragged Ginny away with him- making sure Percy wasn't following. "So where do you want to go?" Asked Ron as he jingled some spare change in his pocket.  
  
Ginny grinned.  
  
"I don't care- how about the flying shop?" Ginny questioned.  
  
Ron just nodded and they hopped off to stare in at the newest racing model that was on a stand in the window.  
  
-Number 4, Private Drive-  
  
It was twelve o'clock and every one of the Dursley's were sleeping on their comfortable mattressed beds. Harry on the other hand, was in his cupboard under the stairs with a large suitcase open on his hard bed. In it, he placed some clothes, a few blankets and two pairs of runners. The letter he had received earlier was tucked into his pocket and he was overwhelmed he could be leaving the house.  
  
Harry quickly scribbled a note onto some paper that he found in the corner of the room and stuck it to the outside of his door. Without another thought, he snapped lock the suitcase and hauled it out of the house- making his way into the darkness of the night streets.  
  
A few hours later, he came upon a small bar that came off a back alley in London. Entering it- he found it was filled with lots of strange looking people wearing coloured robes and pointed hats. Walking to the counter, he looked at the barman and took a seat.  
  
"My, my! What's a youngster like you doing out this late? Not a fugitive are you?" he joked, dimples appearing in his cheeks as he smiled.  
  
"Ah- no sir... I'm just ah-" he paused, thinking of how to put it. Would this person understand what he meant, or think he was on drugs? He was too young to be out, and what he was about to say would sound insane!  
  
"I'm going to school," he said pathetically.  
  
"School? I don't expect someone like you to go alone to night school!" the barman looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Tell me, what are you really up to son?"  
  
"I-I..." he still didn't know how to put it.  
  
"Well how 'bout we make things easier for you? Tell us your name for starters."  
  
"Harry Potter sir," Harry said.  
  
The barman gasped, and anyone who had been listening to the conversation stopped and stared.  
  
"Oy! Listen to this! This kid 'ere says he's Harry Potter!" someone called out from the back of the pub.  
  
"Prove it!" someone else called.  
  
"Yeah! Show us the scar!" yelled another.  
  
Seemingly, his name was causing a lot of trouble in the bar.  
  
"Maybe I should just go..." Harry said awkwardly.  
  
"No, son- show us the scar," said the barman kindly.  
  
"I-I don't know what you mean?" Harry looked puzzled.  
  
"You know, the legendary scar you got from you-know-who?" said the man standing next to him.  
  
"Who's you-know-who?" Harry asked. He was completely baffled now- how did these people know him, and how did they know he had a scar?  
  
"What do you mean who's you-know-who?!?!" a woman behind him said outraged.  
  
"HEY!" yelled an assistant bartender. "Let the boy speak!"  
  
Harry smiled greatfully and the young woman who stood behind the counter.  
  
"Now, tell us about yourself love," she said kindly- so Harry spoke.  
  
He told them about his family and about how his mum and dad died and all about how he was treated at home and at his old school. When he was finished, the whole bar was listening to him- hanging on his every word.  
  
"And so, that's why I came here- because I got a letter," he finished.  
  
"By chance- would I be able to see that letter love?" Asked the woman again.  
  
"Sure," Harry said and reached into his pocket, taking out the envelope and passing it to her.  
  
She scanned over the green inked writing for a few moments then passed it back to Harry, a tear in her eye.  
  
"My friends- this is Harry Potter!"  
  
With those few words, the bar went up in an uproar again- comments being slung around the room at random. Cheers and whoops coming and going. People crying. People laughing. Harry didn't know what was going on, so quietly, he asked the barman why his name was so important.  
  
"Why because you are magical- but not only that, because you lived!" the barman said, beaming at Harry.  
  
Harry, who had been standing by the counter took a seat and looked at the barman.  
  
"I don't understand- of course I lived. Why shouldn't I have?"  
  
"My child! You do not know?" he exclaimed. Harry shook his head. "You're family and you were in the presence of the death curse- and you were the only one known to have survived... ever. No one else in the whole world has ever lived through the two words which I will not utter here- but that is what makes you so special! You are the boy who lived!"  
  
All through the night, Harry sat in the bed that he had been provided in the upstairs section of the pub. He thought and thought and thought about what he had learnt just a few hours before- there were other's like him. They were everywhere, but he just didn't know it. And he- he was classified special. Him- Harry. The scrawny little wimp that got beaten up every recess and lunch time was some sort of hero to all things magical! How could this be?  
  
-Diagon Alley-  
  
After being dragged away from the quidditch store by Ginny, who was quickly growing bored of the broomsticks- Ron and his sister made their way to the ice-cream shop.  
  
"Can you get me a raspberry ripple Ginny? With frog juice on it?" Ron asked as he looked around the shop.  
  
"Sure," she said as Ron handed her the coins.  
  
"Hey look at this!" Ron exclaimed as Ginny came over carrying two ice- creams.  
  
"What?" she asked curiously.  
  
"It says here that Harry Potter has been found," he said as he looked at the Daily Prophet.  
  
"After many years of curiosity about where the famous wizarding boy disappeared to after the death of his family- Harry Potter was finally found. This morning at about two o'clock in the morning, he turned up at the Copper Kettle Pub where he informed the bartender that he was going to school. Of course, he didn't believe the youngster, and kept questioning him until he finally spilt the beans. We asked Marni Moldlock, the assistant at the Copper Kettle about what had happened. 'Well he was awful polite about everything, but the poor darling didn't know what was going on! Everyone was causing a big fuss over him and asking to see his scar. Some didn't believe him, but I got him to tell us about his life and then he ended up telling us about his letter from Hogwarts. Naturally I asked to see it, and sure enough in green ink- his name was written on the top of it, and the address to his house. Now when I told everyone this- there was tears and laughter and smiles and free drinks all round and we was all happy. And now I'm just glad it was me who found him out and not anyone else. I sware, it was a miracle of him being found- a miracle!' So now the young master is on his way, possibly to Diagon Alley, where he shall find the rest of the wizarding community. Harry Potter shall be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he shall be under the safety of Professor Albus Dumbledore until he is 17 years old."  
  
"Wow!" said Ginny, who had been listening intently as she slurped away at her pumpkin and apple ice-cream.  
  
"I know! Wait till dad finds out about this- he'll be over the moon!" Ron grinned and took his dripping ice-cream from Ginny's hands.  
  
"Anyway- wonna go get some candy?" Ginny asked, licking her lips.  
  
"Yeah, may as well- there's nothing else to do," Ron said as the two left the shop.  
  
-The Copper Kettle-  
  
"Well thanks again for the room and food!" Harry said as he dragged his suitcase out of the pub.  
  
"No problem love," said Marni as she waved goodbye from the door. "And remember, go down the alley that comes off Farne Street and go into the Leaky Cauldron. Tell the bartender you need to get to Diagon Alley and he'll be happy to help you."  
  
"Ok, and thanks again!" said Harry as he made his way down the street.  
  
This wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be- surprisingly. Soon enough he had been guided into Diagon Alley and was on his way to Gringotts, the wizards bank. When the bank goblin had taken him to his vault, he had almost fallen out of the carriage- he had no idea how much money he had. When he was living with the Dursley's he didn't even get fifty cents a week- this was just amazing!  
  
He quickly took several handfuls of coins and stuffed them into his pockets, then took some more and filled the remainder of his small suitcase with them. Life was good now that he was on his own. He could do what he chose and do it whenever he wanted!  
  
Harry walked casually out of the bank, a hand running through his messy black hair, making sure it wasn't looking too neat. His head was turning ever which way as the shops appeared in front of him. Some sold broomsticks, others sold strange creatures with several heads and too many tongues. Suddenly, as he turned to watch a funny looking woman walking down the street- he crashed into someone. Both Harry and the boy were knocked off their feet.  
  
"Oh gosh! I'm really sorry about that!" said Harry as he hurried to help the boy to his feet.  
  
"No problem," he said dusting himself off.  
  
The girl standing with the boy was snickering behind her hand, not doing a very good job to hide it.  
  
"Shut up Gin!" the boy snapped and she bit her lip, still smiling. "I'm Ron by the way- what's your name?"  
  
"Uh- Harry..." Harry decided against saying his last name, remembering what had happened last time he had said it.  
  
"Well Harry, it's nice meeting you. This is my little sister Ginny," he said motioning the general direction of Ginny.  
  
"Hi," Harry said waving slightly as he picked up his suitcase. Ginny blushed and waved back, looking down at her shoes.  
  
"Don't mind her- she's just shy," Ron smirked. "Hey Gin, why don't you go find Fred and George or Percy or something?"  
  
"But..." Ginny started, then seeing Ron's expression- nodded and scurried off.  
  
"So, you going to Hogwarts then?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
"You bet I am! My whole families gone there ever since I can remember!" Ron smiled proudly.  
  
"Wow- I guess you know magic then?" Harry looked at Ron interestedly.  
  
"You better believe it. I'm top class at everything," he ran a grubby hand through his bright red hair.  
  
Harry stared at him in awe. He must seem like a complete loser to him, not knowing anything about magic.  
  
"I s'pose you're a muggle then- just got your letter by chance?" Ron continued.  
  
Harry stared at him, totally clueless about what he was going on about.  
  
"Um- what's a... maggel?" he asked. Ron just laughed.  
  
"You mean muggle? It's what us wizards call, um- how should I put it? Normal people- you know... non-magic?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"But I'm not a muggle right? I'm a proper wizard?"  
  
"I duno- who are your parents?"  
  
Harry paused to think. He wasn't exactly sure to be honest. After all, they were killed when he was just a baby- and no one had really talked about them around him since.  
  
"I'm not sure..." he said. "They died."  
  
"Oh- right. Sorry," was all Ron could say.  
  
Harry shrugged. It wasn't much to him. Right? But still they were his parents, and he had heard good stuff about them at the Copper Kettle, even if their names weren't mentioned.  
  
"Hey! Did you hear about them drunks finding the Potter boy? Look here," Ron said as he dragged Harry into the nearest shop and pointed to a newspaper. "Says here they found him this morning and he might even be right here among us! Turns out he's going to Hogwarts- that's our school!" Ron beamed triumphantly. "Imagine having Harry Potter in our house! Say- your name's Harry isn't it? Funny isn't it?"  
  
Harry hadn't really been listening to him- but instead had been watching the picture of the pub with interest. There was a picture of Marni- the bar assistant, but she was moving. There were also other people moving in and out of the picture. There was the barman in the background who was cleaning down the counter and a few other customers who where having silent conversations. Suddenly, Marni waved to him and then called the others over. There was a scurry as they hurried to see him again, and he quickly put the paper down.  
  
"The people- in the picture. They're moving!" Harry exclaimed as he took another peek at it.  
  
"Course they are! Don't they normally where you come from?"  
  
Harry shook his head and explained to Ron all about the difference between muggle and wizard things.  
  
"Wow!" said Ron when he had finished. "Dad'd love to talk to you if he got a chance! He's all into muggles and how they live."  
  
Harry smiled. This boy- this Ron- he wasn't that bad. He was just like any other normal person, but he actually listened to Harry, rather then punching or attacking him. Had Harry finally found a friend?  
  
"Yeah, well- you want to go looking for some school stuff?" Harry asked.  
  
"Maybe- but I haven't got any money on me at the moment. I'm meeting mum and dad in about half an hour to get some."  
  
"Well I could get you something I suppose," Harry piped up. "I reckon I do have enough."  
  
Ron laughed.  
  
"You know how much one book costs here? About five galleons!" Ron scoffed.  
  
"Five what?" Harry looked at him dazed. There was so much strange information coming at him and it was impossible to take it all in.  
  
"The gold coins. You know?" Harry shook his head. "Ok- well a galleon in gold, a sickle is silver, and a knut is bronze. You get it?"  
  
"I think so," he said reaching into his pocket and taking out a handful of coins.  
  
"So these ones are galleons," he picked about fifteen gold coins, then sifted out about 30 more silver. "And these are sickles.... and so these must be knuts?" he said finally picking out a squillion bronze coins.  
  
Ron just stared at the coins that he held in amazement.  
  
"Where'd you get all them from?" he asked, still staring.  
  
"The bank."  
  
"You mean you stoll them?"  
  
"No! I got them from my vault- my parents left me all their money. But I don't know if it's a lot or not," Harry said.  
  
"Let me just say that what you've got in your hand is an awful lot compared to most of the witches and wizards walking around us now," Ron looked away from the pile, his mouth hanging open slightly.  
  
"Oh..." Harry stuffed them back into his jacket pocket, not mentioning what the other pockets or the suitcase held. "So do you want to help me with my shopping?"  
  
"Sure- I s'pose," Ron said, still taking in all the money he had just seen.  
  
"Ok, so what do I need?" Harry said pulling out his letter. "A cauldron, a wand, robes, a hat and a whole lot more. Where should we start?"  
  
Ron shrugged, then after a long discussion of what he wanted more, they started off. They bought books, robes, hats, food, toys and a lot more unnecessary items. Soon Harry and Ron's arms were aching from carrying so many bags, and they stopped to get a breather.  
  
"I think that's about everything!" Harry panted. "Now I only need a wand and a pet."  
  
Ron beamed.  
  
"The best two parts! Wish I could stay- but I gotta meet my family in the Three Broomsticks in five minutes. I'll see you round ok?" Ron said.  
  
"Sure. I'll be staying here until school anyway- my aunt and uncle will kill me if I come back now."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron said puzzled.  
  
"I ran away from home in the middle of the night," Harry said simply.  
  
"Really? You will be in trouble then!" he said as they left each other.  
  
Harry grinned and nodded.  
  
"Well I might see you a bit later. Bye!" he called to Ron.  
  
"See ya!" Ron called back waving.  
  
Harry smiled to himself as he made his way down the street towards the place he was staying at. This was going to be a good year at Hogwarts. He had already made a new friend and he hadn't even started school yet! Making his way to his room, he unlocked the door and walked in, dumping his bags of shopping on the floor by his bed. He sighed as he opened the window, looking out. The cool air flowed into his room- carrying a fresh, clean sent on it. Life was indeed good.  
  
=====  
  
A/N: Hey! How you guys like the chapter? Sorry it took ages to put up .  
R&R!!!  
=.third chapter in the making.= 


End file.
